fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
DH: The Next Generation
This is for any fanmade hamster ideas you have Hamsters Romancing Hamster Lulu-My heart Will Go On Kat-These Boots Were Made for Walking Latin Louis-Oye Como Va 40s Freddie-Zoot Suit Riot Romancing Hamster Daniel-I Can't Turn You Loose Romancing Hamster Cecilia-My Boyfriend's Back Youngster Youssef-You Make Me Feel So Young Chester Checkers-Let's Twist Again Classy Charlie-Charlie Brown Cool Catter Carlos-Soul Man Wild Child Walter-Wild Thing Arianna-Side to Side Daredevil Dan: Highway to the Danger Zone Romancing Ramona-Dreamlover by Mariah Carey Ronnie Romance-Bobby Darin's Dreamlover Holly Jolly Hector-Holly Jolly Christmas Holiday Rocker Rose-Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree Felix Navidad-Feliz Navidad Dreamy Daniel-Dancing in the Moonlight Loudmouth Lonnie-Yakety Yak Charming Casey-I Will Anne-Annie's Song Rockin' Roxy-Hit Me With Your Best Shot Beach Boy Ben-Fun Fun Fun (The one by the Beach Boys, not Cat in the Hat) Blonde Blaire-One Way or Another SpongeBobby-SpongeBob Theme Song Suzie Sentiments-In My Life by the Beatles Oceanica-Right Here Waiting for You Big Apple Boy-New York, New York Birthday Cake Barney-the 2 songs from Birthday Frogz Hannah Helps-Out (Girl Scout)-Make New Friends Dana Deeds (Daisy Scout)-I'm a Daisy Scout All Dressed in Blue (a parody of the nursery song I'm a Little Teapot) Cubbey (Cub Scout)-Great Big Moose Good Turn Grant (Boy Scout)-For My Hands are Strong Rasta Ron-Lean on Me Babe-Hey Baby Roving Ronnie-The Way I Are Farmer-Old McDonald (Mothercare Exclusive, by Funtime) Paulie-Help! Ringer-Can't Buy Me Love Pep-Yellow Submarine Tom-I'm a Loser Peter- Sledgehammer Johnny-I Want to Hold Your Hand Georgie-A Hard Day's Night Groovy Greg-From Me to You Vy-Roses are Red Sunny Jim-You Are My Sunshine Creeper-Spiders and Snakes-He is a zombie spider. Circuit-Bending Ben-Electric Avenue-he lights up as he sings. Gospel Gertie-Stomp Teary Tilly-7 Lonely Days Hailey Happy Feet-Won't You Come Home, Bill Bailey? Gregory-The Book of Love Dashing Don-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You Joey-Cotton-Eyed Joe Cali-California Sun Big Band Barb (flapper)-In the Mood (special/limited edition) Warfare Watson-Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy Frozen Fiona and Frank-Baby It's Cold Outside Princess Penelope-Someday My Prince Will Come Alien Albert-The Martian Hop Bouncy Billy-Baby Got Back Surfer Sabrina-Wipeout Surfer Samuel-Surfin' USA Soulful Samantha-I'll Be There Black Cat-Stray Cat Strut Easter Edith-I Can See Clearly Now Disco Donna-You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Skye-All You Need Is Love (female hippie hamster) Cyndi-What A Feeling (80s female Hamster) Ron-Footloose (80s Male Hamster) Romancin' Roxie-I Wanna Be Loved By You (Flapper Hamster) Nurse Nancy-Physical Captain Hammy-Yo Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum Colleen-When Irish Eyes Are Smiling Fifi-Can Can Smiley-When You're Smilin (Jester Outfit) Wild Critter Catie-Hey Good Lookin' (Cowgirl) Bella-I Hope You Dance (Ballerina) Flitter-Wind Beneath My Wings (Fairy) Shelby-The Tide Is High (Mermaid) Beach Babe-Soak Up The Sun Sweetie-Lollipop Graduation (girl)-Friends Forever Mobster-My Way Mother Millie-To Know You Is To Love You Father Frank-Make Someone Happy Victoria-Let Me Call You Sweetheart (Victorian lady) Fruity Frank-Tutti Frutti (Tropical outfit) Melvin Mailman-Signed Sealed Delivered Banana Buddy-Banana Boat Song (Banana Costume) Tubby Tommy-Splish Splash Jake and Elwood Hamsters-Soul Man Martian Mike-Martian Hop Aussie Austin-Land Down Under Skeleton-Bad To The Bone Train Engineer-Locomotion MC Hamster-Can't Touch This Category:New Additions to Existing Gemmys Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Valentine's Day Category:Easter Category:Remakes Category:Licenced Products Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Everyday Category:Interactive